fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Squidward Show
''The Squidward Show ''is a spin-off series of SpongeBob Squarepants starring Squidward Tentacles. The series premiered on October 26, 2000 in the United States. Premise The Squidward Show is about Squidward living a new life in the city of Coralfornia. In an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants (Goodbye to Squidward), he has enough with SpongeBob and Patrick ruining his life. He decides that it is impossible to live in Bikini Bottom unless you're a dimwit. So Squidward leaves Bikini Bottom and moves to Coralfornia. He comes back to Bikini Bottom because SpongeBob and Patrick are less annoying and he decides to make his house in Coralfornia his summertime home. Characters Main characters *'Squidward Tentacles - A squid '''who is the main character of the series. He used to live in Bikini Bottom, but left because of SpongeBob and Patrick the most annoying kids .Now he lives in Coralfornia, where he is less miserable, but still sometimes grouchy as he faces new problems. He usually hangs out with his friends. *'Manfredi Manty - A mantis shrimp who is Squidward's best friend. He is slightly less mature than Squidward, and sometimes gets himself, Squidward, and others into trouble. He is the husband of Madison and the father of Maggie. * 'Bert Bubblestein - '''An obese blowfish who is Squidward's other friend. He usually hangs out with Squidward and Manfredi. Bert is also concerned about his weight but can't stop eating. *'Squidson Tentacles -''' Squidward's annoying younger brother. He is sometimes invited to hang out with Squidward and his friends, but is a pain in Squidward's neck (like SpongeBob and Patrick). Squidson is the father of Squidthony. *'''Squidthony Tentacles - Squidson's son and Squidward's nephew. He is usually seen at his uncle Squidward's house. He likes stunts and skateboarding. Sometimes he may get on his uncle's nerves, but he's not annoying as his father. *'Mean. E - '''A dolphin who is the main antagonist of the show. He is mean because people think he is cute. He usually tries to ruin everyone's day. Secondary characters * '''Madison Manty - '''She is Manfredi's wife. She usually loves him, but sometimes they may argue. *'Maggie Manty - Manfredi and Madison's daughter who has a crush on Squidthony Tentacles. *'''Andy Shellson - Squidthony's friend who usually comes over to play with him. He is very timid and easily frightened. He and Squidthony like pulling pranks on Squidward. *'Squiddany' - A female octopus and Squidward's love interest. *'Acan Octopi - '''Squidward's brother. Acan Octopi is nice all the time. Other characters *'Captain Fuzz - A somewhat insane sea otter who fought in the Navy and suffers from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). He usually tells stories of his war days or warns Squidward about something bad. In one episode, it was shown that he fought with Mr. Krabs in the Navy. After the series finale, a character based on him came to the regular series. *[[Squilliam Fancyson|'''Squilliam Fancyson]] - Squidward's rival and secondary antagonist of the show. *'SpongeBob Squarepants -' A yellow sea sponge who lived next to Squidward until he moved out. SpongeBob has appeared in a few episodes of The Squidward Show, most notably in Back to the Squid ''when he and Patrick visited their old friend and former neighbor. He has made cameos in several other episodes. *'Patrick Star '- A pink starfish who is SpongeBob's best friend and neighbor. Like SpongeBob, he has appeared in some episodes of The Squidward Show. It was shown that he and Bert had a lot in common. *Squidpoxie Tentacles - An Octopus That Is The Wife Of Squidson, The Sister In Law Of Squidward, And The Mother Of Squidthony. Episodes '''Total: 190' Season 1(2000-2001) #Farewell to Squid (Pilot) (10/26/2000) #Like Father, Like Squid (11/2/2000) #Dance to the Squid (11/9/2000) #What the Squid is Going on?! (11/16/2000) #We're Going to Squidney World (11/23/2000) #Over the Squid and Through the Woods (11/30/2000) #Hide-and-go-Squid (12/7/2000) #Luck of the Squid (1/4/2001) #Easy Come, Easy Squid (1/11/2001) #Macaroni and Squid(1/18/2001) #Squid Fu(1/25/2001) #Squid to the World(Christmas Spiecal)(12/14/2000) #Back to the Squid(2/1/2001) #Sherlock Squid(2/8/2001) #Squid see, Squid do(2/15/2001) #Squid Time Rush(2/22/2001) #Top of the Squid(3/1/2001) #Squid-Tastrophie(3/8/2001) #Squid Hero(3/15/2001) #Squid eat Squid(3/22/2001) #Squid in Real(3/29/2001) #Squid Secret(4/5/2001) #Squid Mas(Second Christmas Spiecal)(12/14/2000) #Squid Mission(4/12/2001) #Squid Harbor Day(4/19/2001) #Squid's Gotcha Day(4/26/2001) #Squid and Monster(5/3/2001) #Squid Memory(5/10/2001) #Rember Squid(5/17/2001) #Escape Squid(5/24/2001) #Happy Squid Day!(5/31/2001) #Squid, Save Christmas(christmas story 1)(12/7/2001) #It's a Squidward Christmas(christmas story 2)(12/14/2001) #House Save Squid(christmas story 3)(12/21/2001) #Squid Men(9/7/2001) #The Squid World(9/14/2001) #Happy Fes-Squids(9/21/2001) #Ultimate Birth of a Squid(9/28/2001) #SS Squid(10/5/2001) Season Two(2002-2003) #The Good, the Bad, and the Squid(3/1/2002) #Squid to the future(3/8/2002) #Truth or Squid(3/15/2002) #Squid Vs. Wild(3/22/2002) #Squidtime stories(3/29/2002) #License to Squid(4/5/2002) #Dawn of the Squid(4/12/2002) #Squids and Kisses(4/19/2002) #Squid Marks the Spot(4/26/2002) #Squid Makes his Move(5/3/2002) #Squid Land(5/10/2002) #Annoying Squid(5/17/2002) #All for Squid and Squid for all(5/24/2002) #A Job For Squid(5/31/2002) #Summertime Squid (Summertime special)(7/19/2002) #iSquid(9/6/2002) #Squid Goes Big(9/13/2002) #Squid for a day(9/20/2002) #Hot Mortal squid(9/27/2002) #coplete the stad(10/4/2002) #mission ipposible(10/11/2002) #good nighat witch squid(10/18/2002) #a my miusic squid(10/25/2002) #squid star(11/1/2002) #trash squid(11/8/2002) #off day squid(11/15/2002) #squid and squi clon(1/17/2003) #orange apple vs. squid(1/31/2003) #summer squid 1(6/20/2003) #summer squid 2(6/27/2003) Season Three (2003) #Power to the Squid(3/7/2003) #Hats off to Squid(3/21/2003) #Trick-or-Squid (Halloween special)(10/28/2003) #Every Squid for himself(9/12/2003) #The Early Squid Catches the Worm(9/19/2003) #Old McDonald had a Squid(9/26/2003) #Squid Today, Gone Tomorrow(10/3/2003) Season Four(2004) #Introducing Acan!(3/5/2004) #Upate mc. Upate(3/12/2004) #Super Squid(3/26/2004) #They Wish You a Merry Squidmas (Christmas special 2)(12/10/2004) #Do-It-Now!(5/14/2004) #A Little More Ice Cream(6/11/2004) #Squidthonys First Day Of 2nd Grade(9/10/2004) #Powaward(6/18/2004) #Squidpoxies Next Child(7/30/2004) #Up For Sale(9/17/2004) #Pregnancy Begins(9/24/2004) #Practice Labor(11/12/2004) #Welcome Chip,And Waffles(11/19/2004) #Munchkin Of The Month(11/26/2004) Season Five(2005-2007) 1. Four Months Already!!!(10/7/2005) 2. Squidwards Love Letter(10/21/2005) 3. Party Harty Drawty(11/4/2005) 4. Cheeseburgers VS Seaburgers(2/20/2006) 5. Five Months Already(4/3/2006) 6. Oh Yeah Acan(4/10/2006) 7. Ice Cream 1(4/17/2006) 8. Ice Cream 2(4/24/2006) 9. Ice Cream 3(5/1/2006) 10. Baby Is Here 1(5/12/2006) 11. Baby Is Here 2(5/19/2006) 12. Squidmax The Baby(3/31/2007) Season Six(2007-2008) 1. Squidwards New Job As A Game Show Host(9/7/2007) 2. Outer Space Mission Part 1(3/3/2008) 3. Outer Space Mission Part 2(3/4/2008) 4. Outer Space Mission Part 3(3/5/2008) 5. 12,000 Years Into The Future(3/6/2008) 6. Tee Hee Hee... So Lame(5/9/2008) 7. Hall Of Hall Monitors(5/16/2008) 8. Squidmaxs 10 Month Birthday(8/15/2008) 9. Squidmax Crawls!(9/12/2008) 10. Squidwards New Girlfriend(11/28/2008) 11. Squidthonys First Year Of 3rd Grade(11/28/2008) Season Seven(2009) 1. Squidmaxs First Word(5/8/2009) 2. You, Me, And A Romantic Resturant(5/15/2009) 3. Clean Is My Best Friend(5/22/2009) 4. Squidthonys First Year Of 4th Grade(6/5/2009) 5. A Girlfriend Named Hildagard(6/19/2009) 6. Squidward In Love(7/3/2009) 7. Cheeseburger VS Seaburger 2(10/12/2009) 8. Squidmaxs 2Year And 8 Month Birthday(10/13/2009) 9. Southpark(10/14/2009) 10. Squidward Wants To Get Married(10/15/2009) 11. Squidthony Wants To Be A Murderer(10/16/2009) Season Eight(2010-2011) 1. Squidward Is Engaged(10/4/2010) 2. Acan And His Wife Are Seperated!(10/11/2010) 3. Omar Wilson(11/8/2010) 4. The Death Of Waffles The Fish(2/7/2011) 5. Chip Shoots Himself Dead(2/14/2011) 6. Squidthonys First Year Of 5th Grade(3/7/2011) 7. Omar Wilsons 81st Birthday(4/4/2011) 8. Patrick Stars Job(5/2/2011) 9. The Great Poheny(5/9/2011) Season Nine(2012) 1. Squidwards Wild Wedding Part 1(5/12/2012) 2. Squidwards Wild Wedding Part 2(5/19/2012) 3. Squidthonys First Year Of 6th Grade(5/26/2012) 4. Squidmax Is Now 4 Years Old(6/2/2012) 5. Shake Shake Shake... Shake Shake Shake... Shake Your Booty... Shake Your Booty(6/9/2012) 6. Squidmaxs First Year Of Preschool(6/23/2012) 7. Squid on the Screen(6/30/2012) 8. Squog Squid Sponge(7/7/2012) 9. Clam, Clam, OYSTER!!! (short)(7/14/2012) 10.Squidfan(8/2/2012) 11.The End Of Coral! Goodbye, Gentlemen And Ladies(8/9/2012) 12. apple vs. squidward(8/16/2012) 13 i love squid(8/23/2012) Season Ten(2012-2013) #Squidlantis(9/10/2012) #Squid Days(9/17/2012) #Hotel Coralfornia(9/24/2012) #Squiddle Fiddle(10/1/2012) #Not Again(10/8/2012) #Squid Rider(10/15/2012) #Squid War 1(11/5/2012) #Squid War 2(11/12/2012) #squid day(12/3/2012) #squid and gary(12/10/2012) #i love squid(12/17/2012) #stop squid(1/28/2013) #style squid(1/29/2013) #squid miusic(1/30/2013) #squid halloween story(10/22/2012) #squidstar(1/31/2013) #squidman(2/1/2013) #squidend(4/8/2013) #squidmagic(4/22/2013) #squid the hero(5/6/2013) #squid story(5/13/2013) #squidamazing(5/20/2013) Season Eleven(2013-2014) # Oh How Squidboring(9/6/2013) #No Cakes for Squidmax(9/13/2013) #SpongeBob's Appearance(9/20/2013) #Gone With the Wind (A Story About Squidward's Mom Being Dead)(9/27/2013) #...And Squidmax Does It(10/4/2013) #Squidmadness(10/11/2013) #King Star(10/18/2013) #MONEY!!!(11/1/2013) #Squidmax's Day Off(11/8/2013) #Gone With the Reversed(11/15/2013) #Squidology(1/13/2014) #Squidward Goes To The Jewelry(1/20/2014) #Where's Patrick?(2/3/2014) #Time Travel Squidmax (2/10/2014 or 2015) #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Category:Spin-Offs Category:Squidward tentacles Category:Lists Category:Episodes